Talk:Griffin's Bane/@comment-37858418-20190109200454
''- At the locked gate at the Bluemoon Tower Westley will be grabbed by a Griffin and taken to atop the gate to be mauled and pecked at. He must be saved before the Griffin alights on the top of the gate as this place cannot be reached to revive him with a Wakestone. '' The top of the gate can be reached by a long levitate jump from the adjacent elevated walkway - this gives an opportunity for some to revive Ser Westley with a wakestone. However, if one waits until the last gate is opened before reviving, the knight will have certainly permanently expired. '' These two parts are contradictory, you CAN jump on top of the gate AND revive Ser Westley, but you need levitate or double vault (this one needs to be verified though). -'' However, if one waits until the last gate is opened before reviving, the knight will have certainly permanently expired. '' Fluff, Ser Westley's corpse will decay like any other corpse. ''- Mercedes will have a different dialogue depending on whether the Arisen has kept all the soldiers alive... or not. '' Unnecessary triple dots. ''- Alternatively, killing the Griffin before it escapes to the tower (time paradox) prevents Westley from being placed in this perilous position in the first place. Time Paradox?? This isn't Metal Gear Solid 3, the Griffin is simply slain before it can reach the tower (actually it can be slained at ANY point in the quest). ''- Ser "Unnamed" is killed by the Griffin in the cutscene after opening the door, but he can be saved with a Wakestone. '' The "unnamed" ser's name can be seen by exiting and entering again the bluemoon tower's main entrance before progressing through the iron door. He'll be screaming as the soldiers charge through the initial harpies (or at nothing if you've already cleared the area). Also, if you manage to intercept him before he completes his "charge" and stops, he can actually be talked to and his affinity be raised, even by gifts. His name is Gaspar (a separate wiki article about his character will be needed, at least to describe its "bug"). - The second party of soldiers in this quest (the one that storms Bluemoon Tower first), that here isn't formatted like in any other quest wiki articles, is composed of Ser Arbel (the wounded soldier) and Ser Loren (the soldier tending to him), then there are the three charging soldiers which are Ser Auber, Ser Gaspar and Ser Aloyis and finally a solitary soldier, up ahead near the skeleton mages, named Ser Josiff. The third party (the one that breaks the wooden gates) is composed of Ser Georg, Ser Cyrus, Ser Westley, Ser Arman and Ser Borone (that gets killed by the Griffin as soon as you enter the iron door but can be revived with a wakestone). Though, it should be noted that Ser Borone will fall on his back in fear even if you try to make him stand up by grapple him and let him go, and although you can't talk to him during that animation, you can still talk to him for a fraction of a second right after you let go of him and before he starts his "angry" animation (then he immediately falls back in a "fear" animation again). He can be gifted something and his affinity can be raised (although not just through talk since you need to grapple him in order to talk to him and that lowers his affinity). It should also be noted that, since he's not even mentioned in this wiki and since he needs a wakestone to be revived, he probably doesn't count towards Mercedes' approval. He will also need a separate wiki article about his character to be made to explain all of this. - '' Once the next area is reach, take the large stairway leading up to the top of the tower. At the top of the stairs the final battle with the Griffin will take place. If the quest A Troublesome Tome was previously completed, Steffen will come to the party's aid during the summit battle. Steffen has alternate actions depending on whether he was given a forgery - or not. '' Ser Loren will climb up as well to the rest of the party once the Griffin is slained on top of the Tower